1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for supporting pipes, ducts and the like, as are located between floor joists.
2. Prior Art
In new construction or home remodeling the installing of pipes, ducts, and the like, between ceiling and floor joists often requires two workers. One worker supports the pipe or duct between such joists while the other attaches, as by nailing strapping between the joist sides, with the pipe or duct resting upon. Even where supports have been fabricated as rigid members for arrangement between joists, such have required nailing, or otherwise attaching the member ends to opposing joist surface, the support spanning therebetween. Installing such support generally requires the efforts of two people, one supporting the pipe or duct while the other connects the support ends to the opposing joist surfaces.
Unlike such earlier arrangements the present invention involves a hanger that can be installed by one person only. Mounting of the hanger ends of the present invention into the opposing joist surfaces does not require fasteners.